Simple Like a Rose
by his paper wings
Summary: Who could ever love a simple rose? My English homework. Beauty and the Beast written from the Rose's point of view. Read about her views on what she sees, hears, and feels. It was interesting to write so I hope it's fun to read.


Beauty and the Beast

Simple Like a Rose

* * *

My English homework yay! Just thought since I had so much fun writing it I'd share. The end's a bit rushed (because it's due tomorrow) so I apologize in advance for that. We had to rewrite a fairytale from a different characters point of view. So...let me know how I did. Grade me yourself if you want. I'll compared it to my teacher's grade and it should be interesting.

Note: I apologize for the previous spelling error...I've just always spelt Belle without the last e. Well since it's been pointed out that's wrong I've changed that here

* * *

Life is precious…funny how it took me until now to realize that very crucial fact. It's strange that even thought I had always been a frail beauty I'd never given much thought to what death was like. I had lived life as if I thought it would last forever. I suppose at first that's what I truly did think. It wasn't until I was hanging over the edge of eternity did it hit me. The wave of emotion was so powerful I didn't understand it at first. Now I know…I want to live. I don't want an incomplete, immobile life. I want to see the world and all its beauty. I want to be able to look up into the eyes of a man and tell him I love him.

I don't think my wish will come true. I'm running out of time, which means he is too. He is the one thread that I cling to, the only reason I'm still anchored in this world. Yet here I stand…alone. He has chosen her, and I know in time she will love him as well. That's why I have to keep hanging on. As long as there's hope they will make it in time I will continue to fight. I'm not a fool…I know he could never want me, so I'm going to do all I can to help him reach his happy ending. If I can't have mine, at least I can give him his.

I'm not really sure how it all started because the only thing my short life has ever known has been this room. At one time I suppose it was a bedroom, but while I was there no one ever slept in there. The floor was mostly white marble, as was the entry way to the balcony. Those doors were always kept closed and the windows block by blood red curtains. I was placed on a silver table and incased with fine glass. Next to my table was a large ruby colored arm-chair and next to the magnificent doors was a matching coach. The only light in the room came from me. I was surrounded by a pale, but comforting pink glow that illuminated the room, bringing the shadows to life.

The room was also a mess. Furniture lay in pieces as did some old torn curtains. The walls and the pictures were defiled by huge claw marks. The master of this castle had quite the temper and would often take it out of random objects. Some found him terrifying. His appearance did not help his description. The combination of long, wild fur and sharp, twisted horns was a bit scary.

However I saw him differently. If I had to chose one word to describe the Beast I would used sad. To me that was what he was and anyone who took the time to look into his eyes would think that as well. I could see the man behind the monster every time I looked into those bright blue eyes. It was heartbreaking to see the pain and loneliness held deep within.

Every day he would come to talk to himself. Apparently this room was his safe-haven, the place he could break down away from prying eyes. From his roars and whispers I learned his story. He was once a handsome price who had been cursed by a witch. She had turned him into this creature and the spell could not be reversed unless someone fell in love with him. Apparently it was my job to keep track of time. If he could not fall in love before I died he would remain this way forever.

Sometimes he would take my case and hold me close. I admit it was nice. Something about being held made me feel safe and warm. Despite the size of those paws I trusted him completely. It seemed to bring him comfort to talk quietly to me, even if I couldn't respond. Still, it made me happy.

Then came the day when the petals began to fall. One by one my delicate pieces began to float to earth. With each part of me that died the Beast grew angrier, while I grew weaker. He would spend even more time with me after that. I like to think he was concerned about me, but then again who could ever care for a simple rose?

One day he did not come see me. As day faded to night I began to worry. Would he ever come back? When he finally did he was happier than I'd ever see him. He spoke to me of a girl named Belle. I should've been happy for him, but instead a strange emotion came over me. For some reason I was jealous. I felt horrible about that later, but at that time I truly hated Bell. I felt like she was stealing something from me. I knew I had no claim to him, but I couldn't convince myself that this was a good thing.

The day I saw Belle that all changed. There was something about her that I instantly liked. The same comfort I felt around the Beast came over me. That's when I knew if I had to pick someone for him…it'd be Belle. She walked over and carefully removed my case.

For the first time I felt true fear as I was exposed to the world. Still her gentleness almost instantly banished that away. She reached out slowly to touch me, but before her pale skin could brush my pink petals a furious roar echoed through the room. The Beast rushed in and yelled at Bell as he put the case back around me.

After that I never saw Belle again, but I never hated her either. My petals began to fall more rapidly now and I began to wilt. I no longer had the strength to hold up the remaining petals. When four remained he started to return to me more often. When he spoke he said Bell had been released from the castle. Once more his eyes were pained, and although he was silent I knew that he was sobbing on the inside.

Earlier this very night a man burst into the room and shot and arrow at the Beast. For the first time I saw what was on the balcony and the first thing I saw was a battle. Man and Beast roared as they fought on that balcony. Rain poured down on them and into the room. The sky cried the tears I could not as I watched to two foolish creatures.

All the while I held on to the last petal desperately. I wasn't ready to give up yet because I believed in Belle. I was counting on her to stop this, but as time went by I began to grow weary…what if she didn't come?

Then the doors flew open to reveal that beautiful woman. Her eyes flashed from me to the balcony slowly. She ran out to the edge of the balcony and began to shout at them to stop.

At first her pleas melted into the wind, but then the Beast, who had pinned the man, heard her voice. He looked up with shinning eyes and a grin spread across his face. He released the man and made his way toward Bell, only to stop and roar furiously as a dagger was embedded in his back.

Fear gripped my heart as I noticed the blood. He couldn't die…not before me…I wouldn't allow that. The man fell as the Beast hauled himself over toward Belle, who rushed over to his side. He collapsed in her arms, murmured something to her, and then raised his clawed-hand up to her face.

Then the hand fell and despite the roar of the wind silence engulfed the balcony. Bell's face was dark with emotion. Pain, sorrow, and love fused into one expression that I knew my own face would've echoed…if I had one.

She fell on top of him, hugging the monstrous form and began to cry softly. Oh the irony of it all, love had come, but it had been too late. Then just as the last part of me began to fall into oblivion I heard three words fall from Belle's lips. "I love you."

Sparks fell down from the heavens in every color imaginable. They lit up the balcony and began to focus on the deformed body. Belle's eyes were wide as the body began to glow.

Slowly the body began to transform. The claws became pale fingers and the fur became skin, but the eyes remained the same. Inside I was smiling, because I knew this was the man I had seen in those sad blue eyes.

That's the last thing I saw, my beast becoming a man, and holding Belle in his arms. Then I, the rose finally embraced the darkness. Knowing he was happy I could accept my death, even if I had never been able to hold him. As the final petal fell and I began to slip away one final thought formed in my mind. It was the one phrase I had never been able to voice and with all my heart I knew it was true.

_I love you, Beast._

Life is precious, but so is love. I may not have had legs to walk on or a voice to sing with, but I had loved. I had experienced one thing many people missed. I had felt love, strong and pure and simple. That's the thing about humans, they're complicated, but love its simple…just like a rose.

* * *


End file.
